Bloodline
by CordeliaHalliwell
Summary: The death of a certain witch leads to a shocking revelation about two of the scoobies.
1. Prologue

Title: Bloodline

Author: CordeliaHalliwell

Summary: The death of a witch leads to a shocking revelation about two of the scoobies.

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, it belong to Joss. I also don't own Charmed, Aaron Spelling has that honor.

Prologue

-San Diego, New Years Day, 1981-

Belinda Maclay could not explain why she had been attracted to the demon Balthazar. Perhaps it was because his human guise was so attractive, or perhaps it was the way he had treated her, as if she were something precious or special. Now, of course, she knew that he had simply been using her, his feelings and actions as false as the human face he often wore. His goal, which he had succeeded in, had been to impregnate her with a child, a child that would be half-witch and half-demon. He had not only succeeded in impregnating her with one child but two, fraternal twins, a boy and girl, both of whom she now held. Her daughter had been born minutes before her son on News Years Eve, while her son had been born just after midnight on New Years Day. Neither child showed any outward sign of their demonic parentage, both baring cherubic faces and big dark eyes. They had their father's human coloring, with dark brown hair.

Belinda looked up as her mother entered the room carrying a large book. Belinda paled and glanced down at her children.

Her mother spoke gravely, "Belinda, you know what we have to do."

"I am not vanquishing my children mother!" snapped Belinda.

Her mother argued back, "What choice do we have, they're half-demon."

Belinda shook her head and snarled protectively, "And half-witch mother, I am not destroying them, they're innocent."

"Now," was her mother's terse reply, she continued "They're innocent now but eventually their father will come for them and then what, they grow up evil?" She shook her head and sighed, "No Belinda, we can't risk them growing up and hunting witches, think of Tara!" Belinda's eyes widened at the mention of her older daughter.

She replied angrily, "That isn't fair mother; you're asking me to choose between my children."

"I am," stated her mother confidently. She added, "Their powers are far too dangerous." Belinda's eyes lit up. She laid her son and daughter gently in their basinet and snatched the book her mother was holding.

"Mother, you're a genius," she exclaimed. Her mother stared at her, utterly baffled.

-The Underworld, New Years Day, 1981-

"Balthazar!" The hooded demon kneeled in reply to the Source's roar. The soldier of fortune bowed his head and prayed silently, hoping the Source was in an altruistic mood. The Source spoke again, "Where are the children Balthazar? You assured me that the witch would come to term, and my seer tells me that she has. I can not raise them to be evil if they are not here." Under his hood Balthazar scowled, angry at the Source's assumption. Source of evil or not, there was no way Balthazar or Cole Turner would allow him to raise the children they had fathered. His mind raced and then he smiled.

He answered confidently, "I will go immediately to take them from the witch, master." The Source waved his hand in dismissal and Balthazar shimmered away.

-San Diego, New Years Day, 1981-

Belinda exhaled slowly and smiled. Her spell had worked; the powers her children possessed were now bound away. For all intents and purposes her son and daughter were two normal children and the clause she had put in the binding spell assured that they would stay that way until her natural death.

"Hello Belinda." Her head snapped up and she snarled viciously at the intruder. There stood her children's father, Cole Turner or more accurately Balthazar.

She spat out, "They are utterly useless to you Balthazar. I've bound their powers and they will stay bound until my _natural_ death." She clutched her children protectively.

Cole smiled gently and replied, "Good, because we don't have much time. The Source wants them and neither Cole nor Balthazar wants that."

Belinda arched an eyebrow and demanded "Well what do you propose we do?!"

"Hide them away," was his immediate response. Belinda reared back and stared at Cole incredulously. He continued, "It's the only way Belinda. I can tell the Source you vanquished them and put them where no demon will find them."

She stammered, "B-but they are m-mine, my ch-children." Cole smiled gently, charmed by her stutter.

His smile vanished and he whispered, "I know, but we both know you can't raise them. Never mind the Source; what do you plan to tell Donald? This is the only way. I can protect you and them." Belinda winced at the mention of her husband, who hadn't known she was pregnant thanks to a handy glamour spell. She knew Balthazar was right, resigned, she stood. She handed Balthazar his son and clenched the demon's shirt in her hand.

He gave her a confused look and she snapped at him, "If I'm going to give up my children I want to know where they are going." He nodded and began to shimmer out of the house with Belinda at his side. He smiled as they began to disappear, where better to hide two half-demon half-witch children than a Hellmouth.


	2. Chapter One: A Natural Death

Chapter One: A Natural Death

-San Diego, September 19, 1997-

7:00 p.m.

"Sit down, sweetheart, I need to talk with you" Belinda smiled gently at her daughter and pointed to the empty chair beside her bed. Tara sat gingerly and stared at her shoes. Belinda sighed inwardly at her daughter's fear. She spoke softly, "Sweetie, we are alone and there is a spell on the door. Your father and brother aren't coming in." Tara relaxed and looked up at her mother. She smiled faintly. Belinda took a deep breath and braced herself. Tara was quiet but what Belinda was about to tell her might give her voice. She had never actually seen her daughter angry but she had a feeling that tonight would be the night.

Tara asked softly, "What did you want to talk to me about mama?"

Belinda braced herself and blurted out her news, "I had an affair with a demon and you have a half brother and sister!" She closed her eyes and waited for Tara's angry reaction. She was surprised to hear a light chuckle coming from her daughter. Her eyes popped open and she gaped at her daughter. Tara gave her mother her lopsided grin.

Amused, she spoke, "I've know since I was eleven."

Belinda demanded "How?"

Tara shrugged and replied, "I overheard you and Nana talking, I figured it was a secret for a reason and didn't say anything." She looked at her mother and asked softly, "Why tell me now?" The hurt in Tara's blue eyes was like a punch in the stomach for Belinda.

She answered tenderly, "First you need to know that I was only trying to protect you and them. I didn't tell you because I was trying to keep the three of you safe." Tara nodded and Belinda watched as the hurt faded from her eyes, replaced by a curious look. Belinda continued, "You know I dying," Tara nodded, "When I die their powers will be unbound and I need you to find them…"

Tara cocked her head and finished her sentence, "Because they won't understand what's happing to them." Belinda nodded and beamed at her daughter. Tara's eyes began to shine as she spoke "I'll help them mama." Belinda's eyes watered. Tara asked one final question "Where are they?"

-San Diego, September 19, 1997-

9:00 p.m.

Tara walked numbly from her mother's hospital room. Her mom had told her about her siblings and then she had passed, quietly. She passed her family with no notice and headed out of the hospital. She got in her mother's car and turned the key in the ignition. She sped off towards the house. She had to pack, for the Hellmouth.

-Sunnydale, September 19, 1997-

8:45 p.m.

Xander huffed; bored with the Scooby research he had been assigned. He looked at his fellow Scoobies and saw that the sentiment seemed to be shared. He snorted when he realized that Cordelia wasn't even awake. The bane of his existence was drooling on the book Giles had given her, snoring quietly. He glanced at Buffy and saw that the slayer wasn't far behind the May Queen, if her glazed stare was any indication. Willow and Angel on the other hand were reading diligently. Willow in particular seemed engrossed with the huge tome in her lap. He huffed again and went back to his reading.

The table was jarred from its silent research when Cordelia bolted upright and screamed in pain. She grabbed her head and howled as if it were on fire. Buffy nearly fell from her chair in surprise as the group gaped at Cordelia. Xander opened his mouth to speak but was stopped when an excruciating burst of pain shot through his skull. He whimpered and yanked at his hair, trying to stop the pain. His whimpers turned to shrieks as the pain intensified, the volume of his cries rose to meet Cordelia's. The Scoobies watched in horror as the two brunettes writhed in agony. Buffy lunged forward and caught Cordelia in her arms, holding the cheerleader still so that she wouldn't hurt herself. Angel moved quickly and did the same with Xander. Buffy's chest tightened when Cordelia's screams stopped and she went limp in Buffy's arms. Seconds later Xander followed suit in Angel's. Cordelia's head lulled to the side and Buffy saw that her eyes had rolled into the back of her head. A quick look at Xander confirmed that the same had happened to him. Buffy shot a desperate look at Giles, seeking an explanation. The watcher had none.

Angel stood with Xander in his arms and made his way towards Giles' office, followed closely by Buffy. The slayer and vampire gently set the boy and girl down. Buffy had made a beeline for the couch and had placed Cordelia there in a show of female solidarity. Angel placed a pillow behind Xander's head and followed Buffy back out of the office.

Buffy stalked up to Giles and jabbed him in the chest, demanding "What in the hell was that Giles?!" She jabbed again when Giles failed to answer immediately.

He answered "I don't know Buffy; I've never seen anything like what just happened."

Willow began to babble, "Well we need to figure out what the frilly heck that was because it scared the bejezzus out of me, what with the yelling and the screaming and the fainting. I even felt bad for Cordelia and I have never felt bad for Cordelia, and let me tell you I did not like seeing Xander like that, nope I didn't…"

Buffy cut her off, "Breathe Will." She looked at Giles and saw that he still hadn't formulated an explanation. She then tuned her demanding gaze to Angel and noticed the puzzled frown that marred his handsome face. She raised an eyebrow and asked, "Angel what is it?" Angel looked at Buffy, then Giles and Willow, and finally towards the office where his gaze lingered. He took a deep unnecessary breath, like he was sniffing the air. His eyes grew sad and he sighed. Buffy was growing more concerned by the second, she opened her mouth to ask again but Angel beat her to the punch.

He murmured, "Xander and Cordelia… they smell like demons."

Please Read and Review


	3. Chapter Two: Demonic

A.N: Ok so I should have put this at the beginning. This is set before Xander and Cordelia started dating in Season Two. This is right after School Hard so Spike's in town, for Charmed this is set in Season Three right after Piper and Leo's wedding.

Chapter Two: Demonic

Gaping would be an accurate way to describe the looks Buffy, Willow, and Giles were giving Angel. Angel sat heavily in one of the libraries chairs and waited for them to say something.

Buffy's mouth opened, then shut, then opened again. "What!" Angel winced at the volume of Buffy's voice. "What do you mean they're demons!? Xander and Cordy are not demons, they can't be!" Buffy voice had grown steadily louder as the slayer became more adamant in her denial. Angel sighed and glanced at Willow and Giles. The young hacker had followed his lead and had sat down, her face pale and drawn in shock. The watcher was vigorously cleaning his glasses, a deep furrow in his brow. Angel got up silently and made his way to one of the book shelves. He pulled a book down and flipped through it quickly, locating a certain passage. He descended the library steps and handed the book to Giles. The watcher looked down and began reading, surprise lighting his face. He looked up at Angel and the stole a quick glance at his office.

He shook his head and addressed Buffy, "Have a seat Buffy." Buffy sat abruptly. He spoke, "What just happened here was a release of a binding spell, when powers are unbound, in particular, demonic ones the process can be very painful."

Buffy held up a hand and scowled at Giles. "What do you mean by powers?"

Giles sighed. "Demonic powers Buffy, energy balls, fire balls, that sort of thing." Willow face became paler if that were possible and Buffy's face slackened.

Willow raised her hand and smiled when Giles nodded at her. "So they really are demons?"

Giles said heavily, "It would appear so." He caught the terrified look that flashed across Buffy's face. "Buffy?" The slayer's eyes shot to him, filled with anguish.

She turned her gaze from his and stared at his office. "I can't kill my friends Giles, demons or not I can't kill them." Giles understood immediately.

Angel spoke for the first time since he had dropped his bomb, "I don't think you'll have to Buffy, they also smell like magic, good magic."

Buffy gawked and said, "Huh?"

Angel responded, "Witches, they also smell like witches." Again the Scoobies looked at his as if he had three heads. "They smell magical, like a combination of witch and demon, not human but not evil." Buffy opened her mouth but was interrupted by a groan from Giles' office. The Scoobies looked and saw Xander exiting trailed by Cordelia. Cordelia was holding her head and scowling, and Xander didn't look pleased with the pain he was in either.

Xander stopped and looked at the gathered Scoobies. He joked, "Did anyone get the number of the truck that hit us?" He got no response and scowled, his fake good humor vanishing. Cordelia sat and laid her head on the table, Xander followed suit sitting next to Cordelia. Giles silently placed the book Angel had given them in front of the two teens.

Cordelia stared in disbelief. "You want us to keep researching, you cannot be serious!?"

Giles gestured to towards the book and instructed, "Just read the passage please." Xander and Cordelia glared but did as they were told. Their heads shot up at the same time and they gave the Scoobies searching looks. Cordelia looked directly at Buffy and bolted from her chair. She scrambled back, putting distance between herself and the slayer. Xander gave Cordelia a confused look.

She snapped, "Read between the lines doofus, what's the book say about binding spells and demons?" Xander's eyes widened comically as he put two and two together. He leapt from his chair and backed away just like Cordelia had.

Willow exclaimed, "Xander!" She watched as Buffy tried to move towards the two brunettes but was unsuccessful. They simply moved back further.

Xander addressed Willow, "Don't Xander me Willow, Giles giving us that book means you have all come to the conclusion that Cordelia and I are demons which means we could be next on Buffy's party list." Cordelia nodded vehemently and glared at the Scoobies. The Scoobies were too busy gaping at them to reply. Willow's jaw had dropped and Buffy's eyes had bugged out. Giles looked stunned and Angel, well Angel didn't have an expression.

Cordelia demanded, "What, why are you all looking at us like that!?" Mutely, Buffy lifted her hand and pointed Xander and Cordelia's feet. The two brown haired teens looked down and screamed. Their feet looked normal enough; it was the foot of air that separated them from the floor that was freaking them out.

An idea popped into Buffy's head and she blurted out, "I'm not going to slay you guys, demons or not." Immediately, Xander and Cordelia began to descend. They landed and a reached out to steady themselves.

Giles had his glasses off once again. "I think we can safely assume that Cordelia and Xander aren't just demons." The Scoobies looked at him. He shook his head and continued, "Levitation isn't a demonic power, it's a wiccan one."

-San Francisco, the Halliwell manor-

"I just want to speak to Balthazar!" The demon ducked as the oldest Charmed One sent a blast of telekinetic energy his way. He rolled his eyes and took refuge behind their couch. He shouted to the Charmed Ones, "Look, I know he's alive! I need to speak to him about a witch, named Belinda!" Another blast of energy hit the couch and he scowled, He opened his mouth and screamed, "MACLAY, BELINDA MACLAY Balthazar!" The three sisters were stunned when Cole shimmered in. He placed himself between the demon and the Charmed Ones, shielding his from further attack. Cole lunged forward and dragged the demon out from behind the couch.

He shook him and snarled, "What do you know about Belinda!?" The demon quailed in fear causing Cole to shake him again. Cole growled, "Speak!"

The demon blurted out, "I know she's dead as a doornail…" Cole's palm ignited with an energy ball, and the demon rushed to continue, "Naturally, she died from cancer." The energy ball in Cole's hand vanished and he set the demon down.

Cole smoothed the demons wrinkled shirt and asked pleasantly, "And her daughter?"

The demon smiled in relief, "Headed towards the Hellmouth last I heard, right before her mom died, took off like a bat out of hell, or towards it I guess." He giggled and beamed up at Cole. Cole patted him on the shoulder.

Cole asked one last question, "Does anyone know about this but you and me?" The demon shook his head quickly and Cole smiled. He ordered, "Be sure it stays that way, now go." The demon shimmered away as quickly as possible. Cole turned to find the three sisters looking at him with varying levels of hostility. Prue had a nasty look on her face and her fists were clenching. Cole was sure she would like nothing more than to hurl him across the room. Piper looked angry but also puzzled and Phoebe looked hurt. Cole sighed and apologized, "I'm sorry but that was more important than you know. I'd stay to explain but I need to go, I'll be back." The Charmed Ones gaped as he shimmered away.

Please Read and Review


	4. Parings are up to you!

A.N: Ok Hi to everyone who has read this story thus far, I know it's new. Anyway as of right now I have no idea who to pair with who. Cordelia with ?, Xander with ? You all get the picture, so I'm leaving it up to you right now. The only pairing I won't do for this fic is Xander/Cordelia (I don't do incest) and Angel/Buffy (Sorry, can't stomach writing it). Slash parings are up for grabs, if anyone must have Cordy with Buffy I could be talked into it, or Xander with Spike or Angel. So this is up to you all.

Cordelia with one of the following:

Buffy

Angel

Spike

Riley

Not Giles (Sorry Giles)

Xander with one of the following:

Angel

Spike

Riley

Buffy

Anya

Tara is going to be with Willow.


	5. Chapter Three: Twins

A.N: Thanks for the votes. Parings have been decided for the fic. That's all I'm gonna say and sorry to those who won't get what they want. I will say this, just 'cause it looks like Cordelia or Xander is going to end up with a specific person doesn't mean that is the person they with for the entire fic. 

A.N. Willow has started to tick me off again so I may decide not to put her with Tara just because I can. 

Chapter Three: Twins

-Halliwell Manor-

"What the hell was that Phoebe!?" 

"How in the hell should I know Prue!?" 

"Phoebe! Prue! Stop yelling!" 

-Sunnydale High Library-

"I don't want to be a demon!" 

"Actually Cordelia, you're part witch too." 

"Shut up Willow!" 

"Now see here Cordelia, there is no need to get hysterical." 

"Giles, we both have every right to get hysterical, we're friggin' demon witches." 

"Or are we witch demons Xander?" The Scoobies watched as Cordelia and Xander began to giggle hysterically. 

Buffy turned to Giles and stated matter-of-factly, "I think they've cracked." Giles and Willow nodded as they stared at Cordelia and Xander. Neither brunette actually looked happy in their laughter. 

Cordelia stopped laughing abruptly and sat down in one of the chairs. "I don't want to be a demon." Her eyes were filled with fear. She spoke quietly, "I don't want to be evil." Xander's eyes held the same fear as Cordelia. 

It was Angel who spoke first, "The two of you aren't evil. Powers or not you are still Cordelia and Xander." 

Giles added, "Also the witch blood in the two of you should counter the negative influence of your demonic side." 

Buffy stated, "What I don't get is how both of them are demon witches, Seems a tad coincidental to have two in one group, especially since they aren't related." Cordelia and Xander looked alarmed at Buffy's line of questioning. 

Xander murmured, "I'm adopted." The Scoobies looked at him in surprise save for Willow. 

Giles had started frowning again. "If you are adopted then it is possible that the two of you are relat…" 

Cordelia cut him off, "I'm _not_ adopted, and I am not related to _him_!" She pointed sharply at Xander and scowled. She grabbed her purse and stomped out of the library. 

Buffy sighed and turned to the group. "I'll go after her and make sure she gets home ok." She jogged out of the library. 

Xander muttered petulantly, "Like I really want to be related to her, anyway." Despite his words Willow could see that Cordelia's adamant denial had hurt Xander, at least a little. She watched, at a loss, as Xander stood and walked out of the library, shoulders hunched and head down. Angel sighed and followed Xander without a word.

-Chase Manor- 

"Thanks Buffy." The cheerleader gave Buffy a weak smile as she walked up her driveway. Buffy nodded and stopped, watching as Cordelia opened her front door. 

Just as Cordelia got the lock open, Buffy spoke, "Are you ok?" Cordelia stood stalk still. Buffy growled to herself, mentally calling herself an idiot. She answered her own question, "Of course you're not, stupid question." Cordelia's shoulders drooped. Buffy offered gently, "If you ever need to talk, I'm here. I get being a normal girl one minute and something else entirely the next." Cordelia turned, finally, to look at her. 

Cordelia's smile reached her eyes as she replied softly, "Yeah, I guess you do." Buffy smiled back and turned to walk away. Softly, so quiet that Buffy almost didn't hear, Cordelia murmured, "Thanks Buffy." 

Buffy's step faltered and just as quietly she replied "You're welcome." 

-Summers Residence-

Buffy had been home for less than an hour when the doorbell rang. She heard her mom answer and then heard a familiar voice speaking. She jogged down the stairs and saw Cordelia standing in the doorway. Cordelia had tear stains marring her beautiful face, something that peaked Buffy's concern and interest. Joyce turned to look at her daughter, wondering why a tear stained Cordelia Chase was standing on her doorstep. Cordelia blurted desperately, "I am adopted!" Buffy's eyes widened as her mind wrapped around the implications of Cordelia's statement. She gently pushed her mom aside and drew Cordelia into the house. 

She asked, "How did you find out?" 

Cordelia huffed, "I asked my dad over the phone and he told me, he didn't hesitate at all, just told me I was adopted, said he had to go, and hung up." Buffy stared at Cordelia in surprise. Joyce cleared her throat and both girls turned their attention to the slayer's mother. Cordelia seemed to realize that she had shown up unannounced and looked down. She apologized quietly, "I'm sorry Ms. Summers; I am just going to go." 

Joyce shook her head and reached out a hand to stop Cordelia. "You've just had quite the shock and I know you came here for a reason. If you want to stay the night, you're more than welcome." Cordelia's jaw dropped and she looked at Joyce as if seeing her for the first time. The May Queen smiled and nodded in appreciation. She entered the house completely and shut the door behind her. 

Buffy spoke, "Come on we can go to my room." She bounded up the stairs and Cordelia followed at a more sedate pace. Buffy was glad she had cleaned her room as she entered with Cordelia on her heels. The Cheerleader looked around the room curiously and Buffy was struck by the weirdness of having Cordelia Chase in her bedroom. Cordelia smiled and picked up Mr. Gordo, Buffy's stuffed pig. 

She turned to Buffy and said, "I have a stuffed puppy named Bones." Buffy's eyebrows shot up as she grinned. 

She replied, "His name is Mr. Gordo." Cordelia grinned and set the pig back down on the bed.

-Sunnydale High Library- 

The library was as quiet as always the next morning. Giles sat at the table drinking his tea as he waited for his charges to show themselves. Xander and Willow were the first to arrive, the former looking as if he hadn't slept much the night before. Willow didn't look much better. Giles assumed she had been too concerned for Xander to sleep well. The two teens smiled tightly at him in greeting and sat at the table. Just as Xander opened his mouth to speak the Library doors swung open again, this time revealing Buffy and Cordelia. The two girls looked quite refreshed, which surprised Giles. He caught the surprised looks on Xander and Willow's faces as well. Xander seemed upset that the revelation that had caused him to lose sleep hadn't troubled Buffy or Cordelia at all. Before anyone could speak Cordelia announced, "I am adopted." Xander opened his mouth to retort but was stopped when he saw Cordelia wince slightly. He remained silent, his eyes locking with Cordelia. Cordelia severed the stare and snapped at Willow, "Willow, can you find out when Xander and I were given up for adoption?" Willow shot out her seat and made a beeline for the computers, grateful for the opportunity to be useful. Her fingers flew as she hacked into the Sunnydale adoption agency's records. Xander and Cordelia looked anywhere but at each other and Buffy cast worried glances at both of them. Willow's mad typing stopped abruptly as she gaped at something on screen. Cordelia streaked to her side and began to read silently. Xander began to fidget as Cordelia's eyebrows shot up. Her mouth dropped open, her eyes narrowed as she turned to look at Xander. 

Buffy burst out, "What does it say?" 

Willow replied, "It says that fraternal twins Alexander Turner and Cordelia Turner were given up for adoption by their birth parents on New Years Day in 1981. They were adopted by separate families and became Alexander Lavelle Harris and Cordelia Chase." Xander appeared to be speechless for the first time in his life, and Cordelia appeared physically ill. 

Giles offered, "Well at least now we know why _both_ of you received powers." The stares he received from each of the Scoobies told him that his statement was of little comfort. 

Cordelia muttered, "Twins, Xander Harris in my twin… my twin brother?" Her look became searching as she raked her eyes over Xander, looking for some outward sign of their shared parentage. Xander did the same. He took in the dark hair they both shared, their tall stature and dark eyes, and then he smirked. The thing the siblings shared most was their wit and sarcastic natures. Both nodded in satisfaction, the fact that they were related certainly explained why they were so evenly matched when they verbally sparred. The slightly wicked grins that spread across their faces made Buffy, Willow, and Giles shudder. None of them liked the idea of Xander and Cordelia sharing a common goal.

Read and Reveiw


	6. Chapter Four: Demons and Daddy

A.N: Ok, so thanks to those of you who reviewed with out my demanding that you do. I have felt curiously motivated lately, hence the updates to this fic and the new fic I posted. I hope you enjoy.

A.N: I just read a very upsetting review. To the jackass who told me they would rather read incest than slash I say this "I am not writing this fic for bigoted jerks such as yourself, the fact that you didn't leave an e-mail address so I could bitch at you privately tells me you are a coward. If you are going to be a jackass, at least do it with conviction. I have half a mind to make every paring in this fic slash just to piss you off. I won't because I have non-slash parings I would like to honor. Also to suggest that most people would read this if it I did an incest paring (I won't, simply because I can't see anyone on Buffy, Charmed, or Angel committing incest) than if I did a slash paring is bent. It tells me a lot about you as a human being that you view slash as worse than incest. To all those who were not responsible for the review, I apologize, that rant was not for you. Most of you have been very nice in your reviews, so thank you.

Chapter Four: Demons and Daddy

Sunnydale High Library

Giles had rubbed his glasses excessively in the last five minutes. To say that he was stunned that Xander and Cordelia were related was a bit of an understatement. He was currently experiencing a rather painful migraine as he listened to the _new_ brother and sister demand that Willow track down their father and mother. Cordelia had voiced her curiosity as to why they were given up for adoption and Xander had concurred. Giles couldn't help but pity Willow as she typed as quickly as she was able to keep up with Cordelia and Xander's directions. He sent out a short prayer to the heavens and miraculously, they answered. The bell for the first class of the day rang and the Scoobies scuttled out of the library. Giles sat down heavily and slammed his glasses on to his face.

Sunnydale High Hallway

Buffy and Willow watched as Xander and Cordelia snuck glances at each other. Both brunettes found themselves in an odd situation. Cordelia wanted to talk to a boy she had deemed a loser years ago and Xander was desperate to know more about a girl who had tormented him and who he had in return tormented. Cordelia sped up her steps slightly and pulled ahead of the group to reach her locker.

Buffy saw Xander's conflicted face and advised, "Give her a chance Xander, she might surprise you." She subtly indicated Cordelia and Xander nodded. Buffy, Xander, and Willow all tensed as Harmony came up to Cordelia with a feral smile gracing her lips. She looked vaguely like a shark circling her prey.

Harmony asked, "Were you talking to them Cordelia?" She pointed rudely at the Scoobies and Cordelia turned to look at them. Her eyes locked with Xander's and her shoulders squared.

She replied, "Yes, I was." She smiled as she walked past the stunned Scoobies. Xander in particular seemed stunned by Cordelia's public choice. He beamed and grabbed his books for class. He followed Cordelia as she made her way to first period, a class she shared with the Scoobies and the Cordettes. Buffy and Willow smirked at a speechless Harmony as they rushed past her to get to class on time.

Sunnydale High Cafeteria

Buffy placed her tray down and smiled at Xander and Willow. All three had been separated for their last class and Buffy had been anxious to see her friends again. Her smile fell as she watched Cordelia hesitate in the center of the cafeteria. The Cheerleader looked undecided as she glanced back and forth between the Cordettes and the Scoobies. Buffy lifted her hand and waved Cordelia over, surprising not only Cordelia but herself. Cordelia glided over and sat next to Buffy and across from Xander. The cafeteria grew silent as Cordelia's choice in lunch mates was noticed by the rest of the students in the cafeteria. The Cordettes looked livid as they glared at their leader. Harmony in particular looked upset. The rest of the student body simply looked stunned that the Queen of the school had willingly sat with the freaks. Cordelia herself seemed supremely unconcerned as she started to eat her lunch. As far as she was concerned she had made her choice and the rest of the school could bite her, not literally of course because you never knew in Sunnydale.

She spoke with out permeable as she looked at Xander, "So we're related."

Xander looked up from his food and replied, "Yep."

Cordelia asked, "How's that working for you?" Xander shrugged. Buffy and Willow watched, fascinated. Cordelia added, "Me, I'm a little freaked." Xander looked relieved and nodded. Cordelia looked satisfied with Xander's response and returned to her food.

As one Cordelia and Xander declared, "I hate turkey." The looked at each other in surprise and smiled.

Restfield Cemetery, Sunnydale

Buffy stated, "I still think this is a bad idea." Cordelia and Xander smirked.

Giles looked conflicted, he sighed, "While I loathe putting civilians in danger, we are faced with the task of helping them learn their powers Buffy. As most Wiccan powers are triggered by fear I thought this to be a most effective means of discovering their powers." Cordelia and Xander rolled their eyes.

Xander inquired, "Hey what about our demonic powers, what usually triggers them?"

"Anger," Another voice answered, one none of the Scoobies recognized. They swung their heads to look at the stranger. He was tall, with dark hair and hazel eyes. Both Cordelia and Xander suppressed the shiver that jolted through their spines. The man was staring at Xander and Cordelia with a look in his eyes that none of the Scoobies could describe. He looked the two brunette teens up and down, finally smiling. He spoke, "You both grew up beautiful, Belinda would have been proud." Xander and Cordelia stiffened and glared at the stranger.

Buffy demanded, "Who are you?"

The man pulled his gaze from Cordelia and Xander and address the group, "I apologize, my name is Cole Turner," His dark eyes returned to the brunettes, "Your father." Cordelia's jaw dropped as she took in the man claiming to be her father. He was handsome, in a dark way. She looked quickly from Xander to the man or Cole more accurately, and gulped, there was a definite resemblance. Xander appeared too stunned for speech as he gaped at his father. Cordelia opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by the sound of flesh meeting flesh as Buffy was smacked to the ground by a vampire. The slayer had been so preoccupied with Cordelia and Xander that she had completely missed the vampires that were sneaking up.

Cordelia and Xander both leapt into action, enraged that the vampire had attacked Buffy from behind. Cole stood back, not involving himself in the fight. He scowled slightly as he recognized Buffy. He hadn't been aware that his children were fraternizing with the slayer. He supposed aligning with champions was a family trait considering his connection to the Charmed Ones. He watched as his daughter's palm began to glow, a pulsing blue orb forming in her hand. He shouted a bit of advice, "Throw it at the vampires." He silently prayed that his daughter had good aim as she lobbed the energy ball at the vampire that was currently beating on the slayer. The orb struck the vampire in the chest causing the blood sucking coward to erupt in flames. Buffy turned to look at Cordelia, who was grinning from ear to ear. Xander himself was discovering part of his demonic gifts. He had thrown a punch at a vampire near Giles and had nearly fainted when the vampire soared into the air. Xander looked down at his hands in shock. He had just delivered a blow that Buffy would have envied. He turned his attention back to the vampire and snarled as it ran away. Giles dropped his stake as Xander began to shimmer out of sight. He whirled to look for the boy and saw that he had appeared right in front of the fleeing vampire. Xander shook off his surprise, backhanded the vampire, and then sprang after it, shoving a stake into its chest.

Cole had taken in his children's progress and began to beam with pride, his kids were quick studies. Cordelia had taken it upon her self to flambé the rest of the vampires as Buffy watched in awe. Cordelia was flinging energy balls left and right, each hitting their intended mark. Xander was shimmering after each vampire that tried to flee, staking them quickly and efficiently. Soon the only demons left in the cemetery were Cordelia, Xander, and Cole. Xander shimmered back, appearing right next to Cordelia.

Both exclaimed, "How were you doing that?!" Cordelia was referring to Xander's ability to shimmer and Xander wanted to know how to make energy balls. Both shrugged at each other, not quite sure why their powers had been triggered the way they had.

Cole took it upon himself to explain, "Cordelia formed an energy ball because her intention was to kill the vampire hurting Buffy. Her focus was on destroying something so a lethal power kicked in." He addressed Xander, "Your intention was to help, you were angry but the thought of killing the vampires never actually crossed your mind, you simply wanted to lend aide. You shimmered in an effort to stop the vampire's escape, after you had vanquished it you were thinking of killing but you had already found an effective means of doing so."

Giles inquired, "Why weren't their Wiccan powers triggered?"

Cole replied simply, "They weren't scared, they were angry. Once they learn how to harness their emotions they will be able to use both types of power." He paused, looking at his kids "Unfortunately I can't help you learn how to use your Wiccan powers, some one else is on their way to help with that." He smiled gently at his children and then shimmered away.

Cordelia and Xander looked at each other, and then turned their attention to Giles and Buffy. The slayer was still speechless; she couldn't quite string together a coherent sentence. Giles looked like Christmas had come early; Cordelia and Xander could see the book titles flying across his eyes as he thought of how to research their powers. Xander shook his head and headed further into the cemetery, Cordelia followed quickly. Buffy snapped out of her stupor and chased after them. Giles followed at a more sedate pace.

Halliwell Manor

Leo orbed into the Manor and called out, "Piper! Prue! Phoebe!" He sprinted up the steps to the attic. His orders were clear and he needed to relay them to the girls. He careened into the attic and sighed in relief. The sisters were crowded around the Book of Shadows. They looked up from the book and Piper opened her mouth to speak. Leo shook his head and cut her off, "We need to go."

Prue's eyebrow shot up and she asked, "Why?"

Leo replied, "The elders need you to vanquish two demons near the Hellmouth."

Piper exclaimed, "They want us to drive to Sunnydale to vanquish _two _demons, how in the hell are we supposed to find to demons on the Hellmouth!?"

Leo shrugged and said, "All I know is that we have to vanquish them before the Source gets to them." At the mention of the Source the sisters hardened and Prue grabbed the book. She exited the attic and headed to her room. Piper and Phoebe followed to pack. They had demons to vanquish.


	7. Chapter Five:Witches, Witches Everywhere

Chapter Five: Witches, Witches Everywhere

Piper looked up as Leo orbed into the sisters hotel room. She turned her attention back to the map of Sunnydale she had spread out over the table. Prue hadn't glanced up at all from the Book of Shadow and Phoebe shut her eyes as quickly as she had opened them.

"Have you found anything yet?" Leo looked hopefully at Piper. All three sisters shook their heads.

Phoebe replied, "Finding two particular demons on a Hellmouth is like trying to find two specific rocks in the underworld, there are lots of them around." Piper and Prue nodded in agreement. Leo sighed and sat down in the chair across from Piper.

* * *

-Sunnydale High-

Willow, Giles, Xander, and Angel watched as Cordelia dodged a blow from Buffy. She returned Buffy's punch with a jab to Buffy's side. Buffy snarled in frustration and again tried to land a punch, she was foiled as Cordelia spun to the side. Buffy paid for her attempt as Cordelia's hand lashed out, backhanding Buffy. Giles raised an eyebrow as his slayer took yet another hit from Cordelia. Cordelia was as unskilled as Xander or Willow but her speed was astounding. She was faster than both Buffy and Angel, though not as strong.

Xander had in turn gained massive amounts strength if his sparing match with Angel earlier was any indication. He had nearly unhinged the Vampire's jaw with a particularly inhuman blow.

Cordelia's speed was proving difficult for Buffy to overcome, as she grew tired of throwing punches, trying to land one on Cordelia. Giles cleared his throat and blew the whistle around his neck. Cordelia and Buffy stopped their movements and turned to face him. Cordelia was grinning from ear to ear, Buffy was scowling in distaste. Xander started clapping, much to Buffy's horror.

"Excellent Cordelia, really," Giles turned to Buffy, "You need to train more." Buffy rolled her eyes and flopped down on the chair next to Angel. Cordelia sat down next to her brother and beamed at him.

"You're faster than me," Xander pouted.

Cordelia smirked, "Yup."

Angel who was still sore from Xander's blow commented, "Xander is stronger though." Giles nodded in agreement.

"I believe our best bet for training your demonic and Wiccan powers will be last night's method." Giles looked back and forth between Cordelia and Xander. Both teens nodded eagerly and turned to grin at each other.

Willow's hand shot into the air, "Can I come? I want to see vampire flambé." Giles sighed and looked ready to tell Willow no but was halted by the hopeful look on her face; he nodded slowly and then removed his glasses. Willow let out a joyful squeak and then jumped as the bell rang. She grabbed her bag and motioned for the rest of the Scoobies to follow. They did, though at a decidedly more sedate pace. As the group exited the library they were met by Harmony and the rest of the Cordettes.

Harmony sneered and asked, "Cordy, why are you still hanging out with these losers?" She let out a derisive snort and the rest of the Cordettes followed suit. Cordelia scowled. She moved in directly in front of Harmony and drew her self to her full height. She looked down at Harmony with a look that could only be described as pure menace. Buffy, Willow, and Xander all shared a smirk as Harmony cowered slightly in the face of Cordelia's wrath.

Cordelia purred, "Did I give you permission to call them losers Harmony?" Harmony looked befuddled and terrified as she tried to formulate an appropriate response. Preferably one that wouldn't get her killed. Cordelia stepped closer and snarled in a low voice, "I asked you a question Harmony."

Harmony stuttered a response, "I- uh… no, you didn't."

Cordelia stepped in even closer, "The next time you see us walk away Harmony, don't speak, don't laugh, don't even breathe loudly in our direction or I will destroy you Harmony, I won't think twice." Harmony cowered further and the Cordettes all looked shocked at Cordelia's words and Harmony's fear.

Harmony answered weakly, "Ok." Cordelia moved to turn and the Scoobies watched as Harmony seemed to gain her strength back, something that was halted when Cordelia turned back to Harmony.

In a quiet, silky voice Cordelia spoke, "I suggest you remember who is Queen around here Harmony." Harmony nodded rapidly and then breathed a sigh of relief as Cordelia walked past her with the Scoobies.

Hrmony turned to look at the Cordettes who were all gaping at her, she snapped, "What!"

As the Scoobies entered their English class Xander declared, "If you weren't my sister I'd kiss you."

Buffy shook her head and added, "You'd have to get behind me."

Willow snorted and declared, "I get first dibs, seeing as I hate Harmony most."

Cordelia smiled a brilliant smile that left Willow and Buffy stunned, "I get that a lot."

* * *

-Restfield Cemetery-

"Why are we wandering around in a graveyard?"

"Phoebe, shh!"

"Don't shush me Prue!"

"You guys are going to draw every demon in town straight towards us."

"Isn't that sort of the point?"

"Phoebe!"

"What Prue, God!"

"Ok, look," Piper stepped in front of her sisters and glared, "We are trying to find two particular demons and quite frankly it would be easier if you two would stop bickering, so shut up, both of you!" Piper spun away and marched further into the graveyard.

She paused as she heard a voice shout, "Bring on the Vampires!" Silently her and her sisters made their way towards the noise.

* * *

-Restfield Cemetery-

"Bring on the Vampires!" Xander crowed and then turned to his sister. Buffy and Angel fought down the annoyance they felt. Cordelia and Xander had already dusted eight vampires between them and neither one was above gloating. Giles on the other hand was thrilled and Willow was awestruck. Cordelia laughed along with her brother, slapping him on the back. She looked at Buffy and her smile vanished and she stopped laughing; Buffy was scowling. Cordelia looked away sadly, upset that Buffy was angry. Buffy instantly felt bad as she watched Cordelia's face fall. Xander stopped short and a puzzled look appeared on his face, he looked at Cordelia.

"What's wrong?" He looked concerned. Cordelia glanced up and quickly put on a fake smile.

"Nothing! I'm fine." Cordelia's voice was a pitch higher than it should have been. Xander looked like he didn't believe her at all but he let it go as Cordelia pulled ahead of the rest of the group. He started as Cordelia's hand filled with a glowing orb; quickly he formed an energy ball of his own and looked to see what his sister had seen. He saw two vampires walking past the group, seemingly oblivious to the Scoobies. Xander and Cordelia flung out their hands, sending the orbs in their hands flying at the two vampires. The energy balls hit their mark and the two vampires went up in flames. Cordelia and Xander turned to smile at each other; their triumph was short lived however. Cordelia was wrenched away from Xander; her body went sailing thirty feet into the air and then landed with a sickening thud. She didn't move.

"Cordelia!" Xander screamed and tore towards his sister. The Scoobies whirled to see who had attacked Cordelia. Buffy snarled and launched herself at the three women standing there, Angel followed, seconds behind her. Willow and Giles watched, stunned, as Buffy and Angel were sent flying with a flick on the wrist of one of the women. "Cordelia, wake up!" Willow turned to look at Xander. She felt a stab of fear as she took in Cordelia's ashen face. She glanced at Buffy and breathed a sigh of relief as Buffy scrambled to her feet and turned to face the three attackers once more.

"You better pray that she's alright." Buffy advanced towards the women more cautiously, joined by Angel who had pulled himself to his feet.

A thought dawned on Willow and she shouted to Buffy, "They're witches, Buffy!" Buffy spared Willow a glance and paused, sizing up her opponents.

"We just want the demons." Buffy scowled as the woman who had sent her flying spoke.

Buffy spat back, "Good luck!" She charged forward but was stopped as one of the other two women raised her hands and flourished them. Buffy stood frozen on the spot, along with Angel.

"Why didn't they all freeze?" The last of the three women asked.

"No idea Phoebe." The woman who had frozen Buffy and Angel replied. "Duck!" All three women hit the ground as Xander hurled an energy ball at the three women. Willow smirked, their attackers were in trouble.

"Fix them!" He gestured wildly towards Buffy and Angel; then flung another energy orb at the three women.

"Time to die demon!" The witch with the power of telekinesis sent the orb hurtling back at Xander. Xander's eyes widened in fear, and without a thought he shot into the air. Willow and Giles gaped as Xander's ascension stopped abruptly and Xander flipped unintentionally, trying to keep himself upright.

"Prue!" One of the other women was tugging on the woman's jacket. "Flight isn't a demonic power."

"I know that Phoebe." Was her only reply.

"Help!" Xander was waving his arms trying to get closer to the ground but to no avail.

"Xander, stop moving!" Willow forgot their attackers completely and went to stand near Xander, craning her neck up to look at him. Xander obeyed her order and crossed his arms across his chest.

"These Wiccan powers are hard to use." Xander floated in the air, arms crossed, scowl planted on his face.

"Perhaps if we got a ladder?" Giles had removed his glasses and was wiping at them furiously.

"Funny Giles!" Xander shouted. Willow spared their attackers a glance and saw that they were arguing with each other. She turned her attention to Buffy and Angel and watched as they unfroze. Buffy nearly fell as she shot forward; she looked around befuddled and saw that their attackers were not paying her the slightest bit of attention.

She caught sight of Willow and asked, "Where is Xander?" Willow pointed up. Buffy looked up and her jaw dropped. Angel upon seeing that the women they had been ready to attack no longer seemed interested in attacking the group turned to Cordelia's prone form. He ran to her side and kneeled. His eyes widened in dismay as he saw the blood seeping from her head, it appeared as if she had cracked her skull upon landing.

"She needs a hospital!" He shouted as he brushed the hair out of her face with more tenderness than he had shone anyone who wasn't a blonde slayer. Giles abandoned his spot staring up at Xander and came to crouch next to Angel.

"Dear lord…" Giles reached a hand out to his charge and then stopped, hand shaking.

"I think her skull is cracked." Angel looked at Giles and saw that the watcher had gone pale.

"Cordelia!" The two men turned to see Xander shouting from his high vantage point. He shot further into the air and Giles gasped.

"Fear, his power is triggered by fear." Angel shrugged, it sounded like as good an explanation as anything. Angel's head shot up and he turned his attention towards the entrance of the cemetery and saw a blonde teen running their way.

He called out a warning, "Buffy, behind you!" The slayer whirled and watched as the approaching girl ran right past their attackers and towards her, Willow, and a still airborne Xander. Buffy raised her fists, itching to pound on something. It looked as if she would get her wish as the girl ran strait for her. Buffy drew back her fist and nearly fell as she met empty air. She spun around looking for the girl and then caught sight of Willow's shocked face. Willow was looking up in the air so Buffy followed her gaze and yet again her jaw dropped. The blonde girl was drifting up towards Xander. She reached him and Xander found himself returning the crooked half smile she offered. She held out her hand and Xander took it. Slowly the pair started to drift down, much to Xander's relief. As soon as his feet touched the ground Xander dropped his savior's hand and turned towards his sister. He ran to her side and kneeled opposite of Angel and Giles. The blonde girl followed directly on his heels and Buffy and Willow followed directly after her. The blonde woman came to kneel next to Xander and gasped. To everyone's' surprise the stranger extended her hands and stopped them just over Cordelia's head. Slowly a bright glow started to pulse from her hands seeming to enter Cordelia's injured head.

"She's a healer…" Giles breathed out, staring at the stranger in awe. Gradually, Cordelia's wound started to heal and her color started to improve. Xander let out the breath he had been holding and made a mental note to thank the girl next to him. As the wound closed completely and the glow emanating from the girl's hands dissipated she slumped into Xander, unconscious.

"Is she ok?!" Willow asked, alarmed.

Giles replied, "Healing is very draining, she simply needs rest."

"What the hell…" Cordelia voice trailed off as she struggled to sit up.

"Slowly," Angel reached out a hand to steady her.

"How are you feeling?" Buffy scooted forwards, anxious to see if Cordelia was ok.

"Like crap, what happened?" Cordelia brought a hand up to the side of her face and grimaced.

"We were attacked." Angel supplied.

"Thanks I got that, by who?" Cordelia snarked and the group let out a collective sigh of relief.

Xander helped his sister stand and turned her to face their attackers, "By them." Cordelia nodded shrugged off her brother's hand and formed an energy ball. She drew her arm back to fling it at the three women who were still engrossed in an argument. As her arm bunched to release a hand caught her wrist in vice grip.

"Sorry princess, I can't let you kill them." Cole smiled down at his daughter.

"Let her go!" Buffy delivered a punch to the demon's side. He winced but didn't obey immediately, waiting instead until the energy orb in Cordelia's hand blinked out.

One of the women that had attacked turned and breathed, "Cole?"

Cordelia smacked her father in the chest and exclaimed, "You know them?!"

Cole nodded, "They're the Charmed Ones, Prue, Piper, and Phoebe." He pointed to each sister in turn. He stooped and gathered the blonde girl in his arms.

Xander asked, "Do you know her." He indicated the blonde.

Cole smiled, "Her name is Tara." His smile vanished as the charmed ones approached. Prue looked murderous.

"You have two seconds to start explaining or I start vanquishing." Prue hissed and raised her hand, ready to carry out her threat if Cole did not obey.

"Back off!" Cordelia stood protectively in front of Cole. Xander followed suit.

Xander snarled, "I already don't like you, seeing as you almost killed my sister."

Buffy stepped up next to Xander and continued, "But considering the fact that you are witches we'll let that pass, if you back the hell up." Angel said nothing as he came to stand by Cordelia.

"I think that this has been one giant misunderstanding/" Willow offered meekly. The group turned to look at her and she squeaked but continued, "If you guys really are the charmed ones then we're all on the same side."

"We don't side with demons!" Prue stepped forward aggressively.

Cordelia fired back, "Half-demon!"

Xander quickly added, "And Half-Witch." The three sisters looked startled and unsure. Finally Piper brought her hand up and waved it. Buffy, Angel, and Cole froze.

"They are telling the truth." She sighed and wiggled her fingers, unfreezing the three beings.

"How do you know them Cole?" Phoebe asked quietly and point to Cordelia and Xander. The Scoobies watched as Cole's face softened and he stepped forward. He stopped when he realized that Tara was still in his arms.

He answered her just as softly as she had asked, "They're my children."

A.N: Ok so sorry about the insane amount of time it took to get this up. My motivation lags sometimes.

Read and Review


	8. Chapter Six: Innocent

Chapter Six: Innocent

The response was instant. Prue looked murderous, Phoebe looked heartbroken, and Piper, surprisingly enough, looked curious. Cole turned and thrust Tara into Angel's arms, surprising the vampire. He started towards Phoebe, his hand outstretched in an attempt to comfort her. Phoebe backed away and shook her head.

Cordelia muttered to herself, "Great, Daddy is dating one of the nuts that tried to kill me." Cole turned and sent Cordelia a stern look, only to be met with a defiant glare.

Cole shook his head and turned his attention back to Phoebe, "I sorry I didn't tell you Phoebe, but I gave my word to their mother that I wouldn't speak of them, to keep them safe." Cordelia and Xander perked up at the mention of their mother.

Prue stepped protectively in front of her sister, "So Phoebe isn't the first witch you've seduced?"

Cole snapped, "Phoebe is the first witch I've loved." As soon as the words left his mouth he winced and turned to face his children. Both Xander and Cordelia looked stunned. He rushed to explain, "I didn't mean…"

Xander cut him off, "Go to hell, I'm used to parental disappointment." Cole turned to his daughter and saw that she looked completely cut off. Cordelia moved away from Cole and Buffy, Angel, and Xander followed. Buffy placed a hand on Cordelia's shoulder only to have it shrugged off. Buffy squelched the sting of Cordelia's gesture and tried again. She smiled softly when Cordelia allowed the hand to remain the second time. Xander scowled darkly as he watched his sister's shields power back up. He and Cordelia had been doing so well and then Cole had to come and ruin it. He felt a surge of anger flood through him.

Phoebe yelped, "Cole!" The young witch leapt forward joined seconds later by her sisters in an effort to beat out the flames that had erupted on Cole's arms. Xander was horrified and as his anger shifted to fear the flames died. The Charmed ones stepped back, surprised. Phoebe rushed into Cole's arms, relieved, "I was afraid you were being vanquished." Prue rolled her eyes and then silently thanked God that Cole hadn't been vanquished for Phoebe's sake. Cole and Phoebe drew apart and Cole leveled his gaze towards his son. Xander met his accusing stare with angry defiance.

"Did you do that?!" Cordelia had caught the look Cole sent towards her brother. Xander shrugged, unsure.

"Well isn't this cozy." The group turned to look at who had spoken. It was a vampire, one of twelve. A second later the vampire's screams filled the night air as he disappeared into a cloud of dust. The Scoobies and the Charmed Ones all looked at Cordelia; the young woman had lobbed an energy ball at the vampire. Cordelia shrugged and her palm ignited again. Buffy wasted no time, she leapt forward, stake in hand and jabbed the piece of wood into the chest of one of the other vampires. Angel looked down at the girl in his arms and swiftly backed away from the vampires. His face shifted and he let out a menacing growl as a warning to the vampires. Xander stomped forward and grabbed the vampire nearest him by the hair, with an in human yank he tugged the vampire to the ground face first, and before the vampire could even begin to recover he was sent directly to hell. The Charmed ones watched as the two demons they had been sent to kill made quick work, with the help of their friends, of a large group of vampires. All three felt pretty redundant as they waited for the fight to end. Prue was ready to jump into the battle, but felt that she should follow Cole's lead and he was simply standing there, watching his children carefully. His attention was focused on Xander at the moment who was gleefully pummeling a vampire. Prue turned to watch Cole's daughter and felt her heart jump into her throat. The brunette girl was slightly separated from the group and was engaged in a fight with one of the vampires, so absorbed was she that she didn't notice the hooded figure sneaking up behind her.

Prue screamed, "Behind you!" Her cry drew the attention of her sisters and Cole, but to Prue's horror Cordelia was to far away to realize the warning was meant for her. Cordelia grunted triumphantly as she plunged the stake into the vampire's heart. She stood straight and watched as Giles, Willow, Buffy, and Xander staked the last of the vampires almost simultaneously. Prue knew the moment Cole caught sight of the danger near his daughter. His hand glowed with an energy ball but he hesitated, he didn't have a clear shot.

"We kick as…" Cordelia trailed off as she felt a stab of pain in her right side. She heard her friends yelling, alarmed, but they sounded muted. Prue's eyes narrowed and she waved her arm. The demon went flying away from Cordelia and landed, hard, some twenty feet away. Before the demon could flee Piper had frozen him. The Scoobies rushed towards Cordelia. Buffy got to her first. Slowly, for the second time in one night Cordelia was lowered to the ground. Buffy grew pale as she caught sight of the amount of blood that stained her hands.

"Do I take the knife out?" Buffy asked helplessly, her hand hovering over the knife that was imbedded in Cordelia's side.

"No!" Giles barked out and moved to keep her from touching the knife. Cole stood above the kneeling group and his jaw clenched.

"The knife is the only thing that is keeping her from bleeding to death Buffy." Angel had made his way over. He shifted Tara, who was still unconscious in his arms. Buffy paled further at Angel's words, she drew her hand away from the knife as it were on fire.

Xander asked, "Can't we wake her up," He pointed at Tara, "And have her heal Cordelia again."

Giles shook head, "This soon after such a massive healing, it would kill her." Xander shook head; Cordelia wouldn't want someone to die to save her.

"Xander…" Cole spoke up; he was holding Phoebe's hand tightly and looking at Cordelia. The group focused their attention on Cole. He cleared his throat and shot a look towards Tara, "You might be able to heal her yourself…" He let that hang thickly in the air.

Xander looked stunned, "What… how?!" He scooted closer to Cordelia.

"The likelihood of Xander possessing the ability to heal is infinitesimal." Giles stated matter-of-factly as he rested a hand on Cordelia's shoulder.

Piper had had enough, "Leo!"

Phoebe smacked herself in the forehead and followed her sister's example, "Leo!"

Prue opened her mouth and bellowed, "Leo!"

Buffy raised an eyebrow and looked at her friends, "They've cracked." Xander and Willow nodded in agreement. The group jumped when a chime of bells was heard and blue white orbs lit up the cemetery. A second later the light died and a man stood in its place. He looked towards the sisters.

Xander asked, alarmed, "What in the hell?"

Giles breathed, stunned, "A whitelighter…"

Buffy cocked an eyebrow, "A white what now?"

Before explanations could be given Piper grabbed Leo by the shirt, turned him to face the Scoobies and order, "Heal her!" She pointed to Cordelia who was ashen yet again.

Leo quickly threw himself to his knees and gently pushed Buffy aside. He extended a hand, removed the knife and was promptly met by a heavy flow of blood. He quickly placed the knife down and extended both his hands. They started to glow in a soft white light and slowly Cordelia wound started to heal. "It's taking longer than usual." Leo spoke but did not remove his hands. Piper, Phoebe, and Prue shared a look but kept their mouths shut fearing that Leo would stop healing Cordelia if he knew she was one of the demons they were meant to kill. Seconds after the wound had knitted into what looked like an ugly scar sparks of electricity started to pop between Leo's hands and Cordelia flesh. Leo looked up at the sisters and glared angrily but still kept his energy focused on healing Cordelia. After less than a minute he yelped and yanked his hands away. The wound was nowhere near completely healed but it certainly looked less dire.

Before Leo could demand an explanation Cole turned and stalked to the frozen demon, "Unfreeze him!" He snapped to Piper. The middle sister jumped at Cole's sharp tone and waved her hands. Cole grabbed the demon the moment he unfroze and snarled, "Who in the hell do you think you are?!"

The demon stared, stunned to see Cole, "Balthazar?" Cole growled and shook the demon.

"Who sent you?!" Cole looked murderous.

"Almak," The demon answered meekly.

Cole looked surprised, "Why the hell does Almak care about my kids?"

Again the demon answered in a weak voice, "They were bred to be the soldiers of the Source, So none of the other factions want the Source to get his hands on them."

Cole swore under his breath and snapped, "Goodbye." His palm ignited and he released the demon long enough to ignite him. He turned to the group and looked at his daughter who was still lying unconscious on the ground.

Leo had finally had enough, he stood abruptly and glared at the Charmed Ones, "Why would you call me to heal one of the demons I sent you to kill?!"

Defiantly Prue shot back, "Their half witches Leo, and they aren't evil, they stopped trying to fight us the moment they realized we were good."

Phoebe nodded and scowled at her brother-in-law, "You almost had us kill an innocent!"

Prue latched on to Phoebe's words and snapped, "Yeah!"

Leo shook his head, "They aren't innocent, you heard what that demon said, they're meant to serve the Source!"

Xander jumped into the fray, "I'm not serving some jumped up baddie with a bad name!"

Leo turned to face Xander and sent him a dangerous look, "Are you the other one?"

Xander stood up straight and sneered, "If you mean am I the other demon witch then yes."

Leo ordered promptly, "Vanquish him."

"Are you deaf or just stupid?" Prue was rapidly losing her patience with Leo.

"They are evil, all demons are." Leo bit out. Cole and Angel looked offended.

Prue rolled her eyes, "Don't be ridiculous Leo, Cole has more than proven he can be trusted and his kids should be given a chance." Cole looked stunned at Prue's defense of him, as did Phoebe.

"Stop yelling!" The group turned to look at Cordelia who had been forgotten in favor of the argument occurring between the Charmed ones and their whitelighter. Cordelia had hauled herself to feet and was clutching her side. Buffy jumped to help steady her and Willow's eyes narrowed, not in anger but in curiosity.

"Who do you think…" Leo was cut off.

"I am having a really bed freaking night, I've nearly died twice to night and if anyone tries for a third I won't hold back so listen close." She paused and leveled Leo with menacing stare, "I am not evil, and Xander is not evil, and if you come at me or Xander or one of my friends you will regret it, I have spent most of my life wanting a family and real friends and I'll be damned if a self righteous flannel wearing jerk is going to take that away from me." She took a deep breath, resolutely ignored the stares of the Scoobies and continued, "I'm a selfish person so stay away from what's mine." Her gaze remained locked with Leo's for a moment longer and then she turned to the Charmed ones, "Thank you for defending me and my brother." She began to walk away from the group clutching her side and leaning slightly. Xander and the rest of the Scoobies followed.

Giles turned towards the Charmed ones, Leo, and Cole, "If you would like to talk this is my work number." He quickly followed after his charges.

Cole turned to look at Leo and spoke quietly, "Don't make me choose between the sisters and my children Leo." He bent to kiss Phoebe and then shimmered away.

* * *

The group walked in silence towards Cordelia's home. Xander, Buffy, and Willow all wanted to say something concerning Cordelia's words in the cemetery, but none of them knew how to start. After what seemed like an eternity the Scoobies plus one reached Cordelia's home and stopped.

Cordelia gave the group a weak smile and looked at Tara, "Angel why don't you bring her inside." Angel looked surprised and Cordelia clarified, "My parents aren't home so there won't be any awkward questions." Angel nodded and waited for Cordelia to open the door and invite him. As soon as she did she directed him to the guest bedroom next to hers and then returned with him downstairs. Angel stepped outside and Cordelia followed. In what seemed like a spur of the moment decision she moved and hugged Xander. Xander was caught by surprise but returned the hug. She pulled away and quietly said good night before going inside and shutting the door. After a moment the group turned and began walking towards Willow's house, still silent.

* * *

A.N. Ok so this didn't further the plot but I really need to have the Charmed Ones redeem themselves for almost killing Cordy. Also Cordelia has had a serious emotional breakthough so...

Read & Review


	9. Chapter Seven: Enter the Source

A.N. Ok, so, I fudged the timeline a little, this fic takes place just before Ted in Buffy with one notable difference; Xander and Cordelia have never, ever made out. As for Charmed this is set just after Leo and Piper got married.

Chapter Seven: Enter the Source

* * *

Cordelia's head jerked as some phantom terror worked its way into her dream.

"_You're evil" The voice no more than a hiss but there was a malevolence to it that made Cordelia whimper. "You have always been evil." _

_Weakly Cordelia replied, "No I'm not." _

"_You are cruel and vindictive, you prey on innocent feelings and emotions, and you thrive on pain." The voice was gentle but firm and Cordelia couldn't help the wave of horror that shot through her. Was she evil? _

_The voice spoke again, "Remember," and it continued only this time it was her voice she heard, "Willow! Good to see you've finally seen the softer side of Sears." Cordelia winced. _

"_You are more than shields you guard your heart with dear one." Cordelia turned and saw that she was no longer alone in her dreams. A woman stood near her, with a gentle smile in place. She was beautiful, with brown hair and bright blue eyes, she was dressed in simple jeans and a t-shirt but she some how looked ethereal. _

"_Get out!" The whispered voice was back only louder this time, angrier, less gentle. _

_Cordelia ignored the voice and asked the woman, "Who are you." _

_With a crooked grin the woman replied, "I am your mother." Cordelia stared. Cordelia's mother laughed, and vaguely Cordelia noted that it sounded fairy like. "You were not born evil and I more than anyone know that you are still good." _

_Cordelia looked down ashamed; her mother had seen how she treated people? _

_Her mother moved forward and gently lifted Cordelia's chin. A vision flashed before Cordelia's eyes: _There were vampires everywhere. Most would never admit to knowing about the evil that tainted Sunnydale but Cordelia Chase was not one of them. After Buffy and her friends had saved Cordelia, the young May Queen had been forced to examine the evil that surrounded her home. She had snuck into the library more times than she could count, liberating books so that she could learn. So yeah, she knew that those bumpy faced freaks surrounding Willow and Miss. Calendar were vampires. Wait… what. She revved the engine and slammed her foot down on the gas pedal. There was a small open path to the two girls and Cordelia quickly sped through it, clipping a couple vampires on the way. She screeched to a halt beside the two surrounded women and threw open the door, "Get in!" Willow and Miss. Calendar obeyed and leapt into the car, thankful.

Willow urgently directed, "We need to get to the library!"

Cordelia nodded curtly, "The library, right!" She turned the wheel, gunned the engine and the car shot past the vampires and slammed through the school doors.

Willow's eyes bugged and she exclaimed, "Of course we'd usually walk there…" Cordelia was driving faster than she should be considering this was a school. The fact didn't stop her from plowing though the three sets of double doors that separated the three girls from the library. The car skidded to a halt and Cordelia, Willow, and Miss. Calendar tore from the vehicle and into the library.

_Cordelia's eyes focused and she looked at her mother in surprise. _

"_Do you see sweetheart? Those two would be dead if not for you, that is who you are." Cordelia's eyes were wide. "Let your guard down love and your friends may surprise you, let them in and you might find yourself less lonely." She smiled that crooked smile again and pressed a hand to Cordelia's forehead. "Wake up little one." _

Cordelia's eyes snapped open and she bolted up in bed. Her sheets were soaked through with sweat and she felt gross and unsettled. Slowly she rose from the bed and made her way to her bathroom.

After her shower she felt refreshed but she still had questions shooting through her mind. Was that woman her mother? Who was the voice bent on making her think she was evil? Was she evil? Was Xander? That one struck her as stupid; Xander wasn't evil, because he wouldn't be helping the slayer if he was. At that she smiled, she had been helping Buffy so by that standard she wasn't evil either. She nodded her head in satisfaction and dismissed the voice as an idiot. If being a bitch made her evil then she would prove that she didn't have to be a bitch. She would take the woman's advice and try to be herself. For the moment she wanted a killer outfit for school and then she would check on her houseguest.

* * *

This girl slept a lot. Cordelia vaguely realized that she didn't even know the girl's name. The May Queen had been waiting for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, as gently as she knew how Cordelia reached out and shook the sleeping girl. After the third shake she started to stir. Cordelia stepped back and waited.

Tara's eyes cracked open and she was immediately struck by her unfamiliar surroundings. With out letting on that she was awake she opened her mind and felt that there was another presence in the room. It wasn't malevolent though. Finally Tara sat up and rubbed her hand over her face. She felt better after the night's rest she had gotten. She turned and caught sight of none other than her sister. She jumped in surprise.

Cordelia winced and apologized, "Sorry, it's just that I need to get to school so I was wondering whether or not you wanted to come now, or I could pick you up at lunch so that you can speak to the gang, I'm assuming that's why you're here?."

Tara shook her head and asked, "Actually I have a hotel room, if you could drop me off there?"

Cordelia nodded. As Tara got up she continued, "I am here to talk to you all though."

Cordelia turned to leave the room to give Tara a chance to wash up but stopped in doorway and turned, "What is your name?"

With a crooked grin Tara replied, "Tara."

Cordelia suppressed a shiver at the familiarity of the smile and introduced herself, "I'm Cordelia."

* * *

Cordelia slipped into Homeroom without a second to spare. She darted to her seat next to Buffy while the teacher's back was turned and shot the man a dazzling smile when he turned and saw her where she hadn't been before. He looked ready to scold her and then thought better of it.

"Where've you been?" Buffy leaned in to ask.

Cordelia whispered out of the corner of her mouth, "I took Tara to her hotel room." Buffy nodded and then grinned as Cordelia pulled out a Cosmo. She opened it and offered to let Buffy share and was rewarded by the slayer's smile. A second later she turned to glare at Xander, who had lobbed a piece of waded up paper at the back of her head.

"What am I, chopped liver?" Xander was pouting.

Cordelia smiled and replied, "Yup." Buffy and Willow snorted.

* * *

The cordettes were having a bad day. Cordelia had apparently defected to the enemy, and she didn't seem to give a crap what anyone thought about it. The cordettes didn't know what to make of this new Cordelia and were horrified that the rest of the school seemed to like her. During math Cordelia had raised her hand seven times, turned in her homework, and gotten an A on the pop quiz that had been given. Even the Scoobies were surprised by Cordelia's intelligence. They had known the girl wasn't stupid but they hadn't realized that if she applied herself she was a brain like Willow. During science one of the jocks had started in on Xander but was quickly stopped by Cordelia. She paused in her own work and had taken time to explain something to Xander that even Willow couldn't effectively teach. Her brother was stunned that by the end of the class he had actually completed his assignment.

As the Scoobies walked to lunch Xander pulled slightly behind the three girls and reflected on his sister. She still looked like she had stepped off the cover of Vogue but she was more relaxed, smiling at something Willow had said. She had not insulted anyone yet unless you counted him and even then her insults lacked bite and were more like good natured teasing. She was actually at the moment talking about a book that she had read with Willow. The red head seemed thrilled to have someone who excelled at school around her. Buffy looked a little lost as she tried to keep up with the conversation. Xander shook his head and wondered if they were finally seeing the real Cordelia.

* * *

As the group sat down Xander asked, "So you're a brain?"

Cordelia shrugged, "Intelligence is not appreciated among Harmony and the others, probably because they are all idiots." Xander smiled, there was that bite.

Willow spoke, "Yeah but you didn't even look like you were trying."

Cordelia smirked, "I wasn't, apparently it's a lot harder to play stupid than to be smart."

* * *

The Scoobies made their way into the library and sat at the table. Giles came out, his arms loaded with books. The group groaned, even Willow.

Giles rolled his eyes, "Due to Cordelia and Xander's new abilities I thought a little research was in order."

* * *

They had been researching for what seemed like hours when Cordelia finally had enough. "I'm going to go get Tara." She announced her intentions and started for the library doors.

Xander scrambled after her, "I'll come with you." He was desperate to avoid more research.

* * *

"What's your favorite color?" Cordelia and Xander had been playing twenty questions all the way to Tara's and it was Xander's turn to ask a question.

"Green, yours?" Cordelia replied without mincing words.

"Blue." Xander answered just as they pulled up outside of Tara's room. He stepped out of the car and looked around distastefully and told Cordelia firmly, "There is no way we can let her stay here tonight, I'm sure she'll end up food for something."

"I thought the same thing this morning, I'll offer to let her stay with me; my parents aren't due back for awhile and even when they do get back I'll bet money they don't notice." She spoke without any bitterness, as if she were just stating a fact and Xander was granted some insight into Cordelia. The twins made their way to Tara's room and Cordelia knocked, and shouted, "Tara, it's Xander and Cordelia!" They heard a crash and Xander reared back and kicked in the door. The two teens entered through the splintered doorway and saw that two men had been holding Tara down. Tara was lying on the ground, trying to get away from the older man. Both men looked at the intruders and then the younger of the two turned his attention back to Tara.

As Tara's eyes widened in terror, the May Queen snarled, "Don't touch her!"

The older man snapped back, "Stay out of this!" It was spoken as an order and Cordelia's inner bitch took offense.

Xander growled back, "Like hell we will, look at her!" He pointed to Tara who was clearly scared.

"We are her blood kin and this doesn't concern you two," The older man was growing impatient.

Cordelia was more than a little angry now and even more determined to make sure that Tara didn't have to go with these two jerks, "What do you want us to do Tara?" She asked Tara the question directly.

The older man shook his head, "It isn't her decision!"

Xander clenched his fists and stepped forward menacingly, meanly he spat "Shut up." Then gently he asked, "Tara?"

The room grew quiet as Tara looked between her saviors and her captors for seventeen years, she stuttered heavily but her desire was clear "I… Pl-please d-d-don't let th-them take m-me."

Desperately the older man blurted, "She's a demon!"

Cordelia and Xander shared a smirk and Cordelia stepped forward looking just as dangerous as Xander did, "You don't say?" Cordelia and Xander shot forward and each twin grabbed one of the men. Xander used his superior strength to forcefully remove the older man; Cordelia shimmered with the young guy in her arms, spun him and shoved him out the door.

"Stay gone!" Xander shouted after the two men and took note of the camper they fled towards.

Cordelia turned back to Tara, "Are you ok?" She helped the blonde to her feet and winced at the rapidly bruising mark on Tara's cheek.

Tara nodded, relieved, "They didn't do anything b-but sm-smack me around."

Cordelia nodded and stated firmly, "Get your stuff, you're staying with me." Cordelia's tone brooked no argument. Tara rushed to comply.

From the doorway, where Xander was playing sentry, he called "Who were those guys anyway?"

Tara looked ashamed as she admitted, "My father and brother."

Cordelia scowled, "Jerks." Xander grunted in agreement from the doorway. Tara quickly gathered the rest of her things and moved to grab a picture from beside her bed but Cordelia beat her to it.

"Who is this?" Cordelia was stunned to see that the woman in the picture was the same woman who had been in her dream.

Tara smiled softly and replied, "My mom." She had gathered everything and Cordelia handed the picture over. Tara and Xander headed to Cordelia's car and waited for the cheerleader to open it.

In a soft voice Cordelia asked, "Was she our mother too?" Xander's eyes shot to hers and then he turned expectantly to Tara.

Tara looked surprised, "How did you know?"

"So she is?" Cordelia wanted a straight answer.

Tara looked down, "She was."

"Was?" Xander asked and looked at Cordelia.

"She died a couple of days ago." Tara had tears in her eyes and both Xander and Cordelia were hit with a wave of sadness for a woman they hadn't known. Tara made eye contact with Cordelia and asked firmly, "How did you know?"

Cordelia shrugged, "I had a dream."

Xander asked out of the blue, "Are you a demon too?"

Tara shook her head and answered, "My father said that hoping to get the two of you to leave." Xander nodded.

"So…" Cordelia trailed off.

"You're our sister?" Xander looked at Tara. Tara nodded, almost looking like she wanted to apologize.

"Cool," Cordelia opened the car doors, "Get in." Xander and Tara obeyed.

* * *

Buffy and Willow looked up from their books as Xander entered, followed closely by Tara and Cordelia. The blonde girl was bright red and was looking between Cordelia and Xander in surprise.

"We're hot!" Cordelia announced as if her word was law. Tara blushed, if possible, even redder.

Xander had an arm tossed around Tara's shoulders as he led her to the table, "Buffy and Willow this is Tara, she is our," he indicated Cordelia and himself, "Big sister."

"What?!" Buffy looked shocked.

Cordelia smiled, "Our mother was her mother." She spoke softly to Tara, "Tare this is Buffy and Willow."

"Hello," Was all Tara seemed able to manage for the time being. Willow was charmed by Tara's soft smile; she stood and offered her hand. As soon as their skin touched their eyes locked and they recoiled as if burnt. Cordelia, Xander and Buffy all looked on, curious. The doors to the library swung open yet again and Giles and Angel entered.

"Hello my dear." He spoke to Tara and she looked down trying to hide behind her hair.

Xander announced, "Meet our sister G-Man, dead boy."

"Xander how many times have I told you not to call me that." A second later Giles registered Xander's statement. "Dear lord, really?"

"Yup," Cordelia confirmed her brother's words and sat next to Buffy. Giles tried to make eye contact with Tara but she resolutely stared at her feet.

Xander looked at the group and asked, "Learned anything?"

* * *

Yay!! They know Tara's their sister. As for the title of the Chapter, take a guess. Two updates in less than two days, go me.

READ AND REVIEW ;)


End file.
